Gods and Religions
The Thearian Religion The Thearian Gods are not merely abstractions, ideas or concepts. They are real, humanoid, supernatural beings. Their children - known as the Ilith Kind - roamed the lands of Thear for nearly 4,000 years. The Gods of Thear are feared more than worshipped, but tend to only show themselves to the Guardians of the Prophecy. 13 Gods make up the Supreme. However, it is uncertain how many Gods there truly are. Their true names are impossible for mortals to pronounce, so when spoken to in poetry, song, and prayer, they are called upon by their given names and epithets. Which were agreed upon by the Kings of Thear in 2E 2. The 13 Supreme * Ekyo - King of the Gods and Ruler of Mankind * Aigner - God of Trade * Archaedya - Goddess of the Hunt * Minnaar - God of War * Monam - God of Metallurgy * Sannse - Goddess of Wisdom and Arts * Arisus - God of the Sea * Donahi - God of the Sun * Elysian - Goddess of Love and Beauty * Aevaenthial - Goddess of Harvest * Maroux - God of Wine * Gnaru - Goddess of Family and Protection * Otholo - Goddess of the Hearth The Sisters * Sister Death - Goddess of Death and the Underworld * Sister Plague - Goddess of Plagues * Sister Famine - Goddess of Famine The Brothers of Tempest * Arisus - God of the Sea - Part of the 13 Supreme * Ulipso - God of Lightning * Forfein - God of Thunder * Duunishon - God of Wind The Triad * Tyr - God of Justice * Torm - God of Courage and Self-Sacrifice * Ilmater - God of Endurance in the Face of Suffering The Other Gods * Qoum - Goddess of Healing and Mercy * Ror - God of Resilience, Strength, and Fighting * Himitsu - God of Secrets * Vuu - God of Music * Yex - Goddess of Murder * Gwaeron - God of Tracking * Lathander - God of Dawn * Tero - Goddess of Agriculture * Mielikki - Goddess of Forests * Tazar - God of Spring and Autumn * Helm - God of Guardians and Protectors * Rue - Goddess of Summer and Winter * Orinth - God of Travel and Wanderers * Shonaeous - God of Wild Nature and Druids * Eros - God of Inventors * Moloray - Goddess of the Lost and Forgotten * Borm - God of Duty, Loyalty, Righteousness, and Law * Shaevas - God of Wizards, Fortune Tellers, Diviners, and Truth-Speakers The Sisters of White and Black The Sisters of White The Sisters of White are a strange enigma. They are women dressed entirely in white, the only visible part of their body are their eyes. They manage the bringing of life into the world of Thear, appearing whenever a mother falls into labour. They have the ability to transfer pain from one being to another. This power is usually harnessed to reduce - or sometimes, entirely remove - the pain of labour, choosing instead to suffer the pain silently themselves. However, should the white sisters be attacked, they are able to transfer the resulting pain to their antagonist. The Sisters of Black Where the Sisters of White bring life into the world, the Sisters of Black take it. Arriving when summoned with The Black Prayer, the black sisters have been witnessed to appear seemingly from nowhere. Soothing and gentle, even to the most heinous being, they serve the purpose of delivering the dead to the Black Crescent in an effort to keep the colossal curse at bay; as it is believed the Black Crescent will spread unless fed with the remains of the dead. Unable to be killed or injured, the Sisters of Black are both phantasmal and material. Being able to interchange without thought to protect themselves from harm. The Brothers' Sect The Brothers' Sect is the temple founded in the northern village of Lunaris. Members are radical worshippers of the four brothers of the tempest. They dress in robes of the colours associated with each brother: Blue for Arisus, God of the Sea; Yellow for Ulipso, God of Lightning; Orange for Forfein, God of Thunder; and White for Duunishon, God of Wind. Their ranks are largely unknown, however, it is believed to be as follows: * High-Believer - The leader of the sect * Believer - Long-term followers of the Brothers * Follower - Short-term followers of the Brothers * Acceptor - Recent conversions, and low ranking followers (usually considered the runt of the litter). Known Devils and Demons * Asmodeus - Overlord of the Nine Hells, Lord of the Ninth, and self-proclaimed mightiest of the devils. The Pymian Religion Exclusively worshipped on the Isles of Pyme, these false gods were documented soon after the discovery of the Sunshine Isles. Mainly centred around two gods constantly at war with one another (Donra and Eaeya), the Pymian religion is highly superstitious and considered almost barbaric by the nobles of Thear. * Donra - The All-Knowing God * Pyme - The Lost Goddess of the Second Son * Greatfox - The God of Hunt * The Moon-Bitch, Eaeya - The Goddess of Darkness and Death